conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Union Nationalist Party
|religion = Christian |colors = Dark blue |seats1_title = Seats in the Grand Assembly |seats1 = |seats2_title = |seats2 = |seats3_title = |seats3 = |website = http://www.unp.wa |country = Washingtonia |country_dab1 = Washingtonia }}The Union Nationalist Party (UNP) is the largest and ruling political party in the Kingdom of Washingtonia. It was founded in the wake of the Washingtonian Civil War by royalists who wanted to formally and politically organize within the newly-created legislature, the Grand Washingtonian Assembly, in 1910. It is the more socially conservative of the two major political parties in Washingtonia and subscribes to , and to a . The other major party, the Christian Libertarian Party (CLP), ironically because of its name-implied religious connotation, is the more socially liberal party; which fiscally supports a free market economy. The cornerstone of the UNP's platform is its support for the Monarchy, a policy it has been committed to in its strictest sense. The leadership of the party comes in the form of the Governing Committee. The UNP is in an uneasy political alliance with the Washingtonians First Front. History Platform Although the party does have an official platform, this is usually nominal as the UNP generally supports whatever the King's agenda mandates. There have been instances in its history where it has refused to conform to the Monarchy's demands, however the party has been relatively consistent in its support for the royalty. This essentially highlights the party's position on monarchism as its defining feature: the King should control the debate and politics within the Kingdom. Monarchism The UNP is the major "pro-monarchy" organization in Washingtonia and has as part of its official platform the utmost support for a powerful King. It has not gone as far as to support an absolute monarchy, however favors the status quo of a balanced republican and monarchical government; as opposed to the Christian Libertarians who would favor an completely ceremonial constitutional monarchy. Fiscal policy The UNP favors a mixed market economy, where both the private sector (which the party describes to be essential to any successful society) and the public sector (which the party feels must intervene to help the needy) must cooperate for a sustainable and growing economy to function. It supports subsidies and limited restricted trade for goods that Washingtonia is able to produce on its own. The UNP has also been a leader in government support for the farming community. Washingtonia is heavily dependent on foreign food imports because of its mostly inarable soil, however this has not stopped the UNP from launching and supporting several programs aimed at strengthening the Kingdom's economic independence. Abortion The party is a major pro-life voice in Washingtonian politics and is almost exclusively responsible for criminalizing abortion in the Washingtonian Penal Code, in 1936. During that period, abortion was a class C offense, however in 1973 after King George IV made stricter penalties for unlawful abortions (certain abortions are legal) a part of his legislative agenda, the UNP quickly fell behind the King and in 1974 amended the Penal Code to make "unlawful pregnancy termination" a class B offense. This made unlawful abortion a crime for which the minimum sentence is 10 years and the maximum death. Needless to say, this has been one of the UNP's policies which have had the most polarizing effect on Washingtonian society. It is commonly accepted that those who are part of the UNP "oppose women's rights" and those who are part of the CLP are "accessories to murder." The Penal Code regards infanticide (the killing of an already born infant) and abortion as the same crime, which has led to widespread public outrage every time that a woman convicted of unlawful abortion receives a heavier sentence than a mother who murdered her infant. Homosexuality Being the socially conservative, fundamentalist Christian party in Washingtonia, the UNP has a policy of zero tolerance for homosexual acts. It has taken an extremely hardliner stance on the issue and many Union Nationalist politicians have called for "the strictest of punishment" for those who engage in the act. It praised the ruling in [[Reynolds vs. Minister (Interior), 09-2005 CC|the 2005 Reynolds case]] which officially made homosexual acts (and not only marriage) illegal in Washingtonia. The UNP was quick to jump at the Constitutional Court's recommendation for the Grand Assembly to legislate it, and amended the Marriages Act of 1959 to reflect this. The Penal Code was also amended by the UNP to make homosexual acts a class E offense, although the party has called for it to be upgraded to a class D offense in response to recent pro-LGBT protests throughout the Kingdom. Military Immigration Freedom of speech Organization Governing Committee The Governing Committee is the leadership organ of the Union Nationalist Party. Everyone serving on the Committee are elected at the party's yearly General Meeting, with the exception of the Leader in the Assembly, who will usually be the Assembly-elected Speaker, or the Leader of the Opposition, who is also chosen in the Assembly by the largest opposition party, and the Leader in the Executive, who will usually be the popularly-elected President, or the longest serving and highest executive official who is a member of the party. The Party Secretary chairs Committee meetings and is regarded as the face of the party, managing its daily affairs. *Party Secretary - Raymond Hellington *Leader in the Assembly - Speaker Riley Grant *Leader in the Executive - President Travis O'Neill *Treasurer - Assemblyman Matthew Concord *North Island Leader - Assemblyman Daniel Osborne *South Island Leader - Assemblyman Timothy Gorman *Spokesperson - Katherine-Leigh Everitt Caucuses *Christian Caucus *Women's Caucus *North Island Caucus *South Island Caucus *Afro-Washingtonian Caucus *Euro-Washingtonian Caucus *American-Washingtonian Caucus *Franco-Washingtonian Caucus *Asian-Washingtonian Caucus *Labor Caucus *Business Caucus *Rural Caucus *Computer and Internet Caucus *Senior Citizens Caucus *Environmental Caucus *Servicemen's Caucus *Children's Caucus *Persons with Disabilities' Caucus Geographical branches *North Island Main Branch *South Island Main Branch *Citizens Abroad Branch Affiliated organizations *Washingtonian Family Alliance *Christian Church of Landing *Washingtonians First Front *Society for the Opposition of Unchristian Activities *Rally 4 the King *Rural Citizens' Council See also *Grand Washingtonian Assembly *List of political parties in Washingtonia Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia